2 Bodies, 4 Souls
by monkey kix ass
Summary: AU. It all started because two young goddesses were bored. To break the spell, they must find their soul mates, but how when you're in control of the body half of the time? SS, ET
1. Prologue

**2 Bodies, 4 Souls**

By Monkey Kix Ass

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

_Note_: Hi peoples. This is my first CCS story, so I hope you like it. Please remember to leave reviews to help me develop my story. Flames are accepted.

_Summary_: AU. It all started because two young goddesses were bored. Sakura/Tomoyo, and Syaoran/Eriol were placed under the same spell. The two pairs now share a body with their respectable partners. To break the spell, they must find their soul mates, but how will that happen when you are in control of the body half of the time? S+S, E+T

_First Published_: 08/18/06

_Most Recent Revision_: –

_Number of Times Revised_: 0

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

(…) Author Commentary

**Prologue**

* * *

_Welcome to the World of Haruka. Here, there are two realms: the Divine Realm, where all of the gods and spirits live; and the Mortal Realm, where humans, animals, plants and other such living creatures live. _

_The two realms are connected together, each one feeding off of the other. It is the Divine Realm's duty to protect the Mortal Realm from full destruction and keep the forces as balanced as possible. In return, the Mortal Realm keeps the Divine Realm intact, by laying the basic foundation for the inhabitants' powers._

_The spirits in the Divine Realm all take the form of animals, and they are in charge of watching over forests, lakes, mountains, rivers, deserts, and other such natural geographies. The spirits' powers depend upon the size and strength of the location. As new locations are created, new spirits are born; but as others are destroyed for one purpose or another, the spirits loose power or become dormant._

_The gods take on human appearances, and are each in charge of looking over whichever human inhabitance gave birth to their existence. Like the spirits, the gods also have varying levels of power. Their power however, is not only determined on the size and strength of their location, but also on the prosperity of the place. There are also two classes of gods: a supreme or a customary. Supreme gods are gods of countries, and are therefore the head of the family of the other gods and master of the spirits in their division. Customary gods are guardians for cities, towns, villages, or even for the occasional group of nomadic people._

_Although the gods and spirits are immortal, they do have somewhat of an age system. The newer the developing location, the younger the god/spirit, but the older and longer lasting the area, the older and wiser the god/spirit._

_Each god and spirit has his/her own personality and ideals, but due to this close relationship between the two realms, whatever happens in the Mortal Realm could affect the character and behavior of the god/spirit. Take for example the great fire in the Aoi Forest. The waste and destruction left behind by that disaster corrupted the mind of the grizzle bear guardian of the forest, causing the spirit to go on a rampage of bloodlust. When the forest was able to heal itself and thrive once again though, the grizzle bear guardian regained his sanity and peaceful nature._

_Now enough of that; lets get to some relevant information for this story. In the time scheme of the Divine Realm, there are two young customary goddesses: Miho, guardian of Hai Sai; and Mano, guardian of Tajo. Though still quite young, these two sisters are considerably powerful since the two cities that they guard are growing so quickly and are currently under great prosperity. It is partly because of their power that has caused these two to cause a lot of trouble in the Divine Realm. These two are too young and immature to control all of their power effectively, and therefore spend their excess energy in playing pranks. Despite all the lessons that the elders give them, the two find some way or another to cause problems, especially when there is nothing to occupy their time and they get bored._

_This is where our story begins, because on this particular day, one of the elders got sick and so forgot to get a replacement to watch over the two sisters. As the two await their sensei to show up for their lessons, they become bored from the lack of activity, and so the trouble begins…_

_

* * *

A/N_: Hi yall. I know that this is kinda a lot of info to absorb in, but I promise that there is a point to a majority of this stuff to the story, and it'll get more interesting as I actually begin to write the chapters. So just wait and read the first chapter before you decide that this is a crappy story. Please, be nice and leave a review and tell me what you think. 

_Next Chapter_: I'll post it up as soon as someone leaves a review for me. I already have it typed out, so I just want people to tell me what they think about my story before I post up the first chapter to this. Pretty, pretty please.

_Preview_: What are Miho and Mano planning to do? What trouble are they getting into?


	2. Chapter 1, Bored

**2 Bodies, 4 Souls**

By Monkey Kix Ass

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

_Note_: Hi peoples. This is my first CCS story, so I hope you like it. Please remember to leave reviews to help me develop my story. Flames are accepted. Oh, and check out my _A/N_, cause I'll answer questions posted or any other extra clibbit there that I might have made a mistake on or forgot to include and all that other stuff.

_Summary_: See Prologue

_Story So Far_: Welcome to the World of Haruka. Lets see what the two-troublemaking goddesses are up to…

_First Published_: 08/20/06

_Most Recent Revision_: –

_Number of Times Revised_: 0

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

(…) Author Commentary

**Chapter 1: Bored**

_

* * *

_

This is where our story begins, because on this particular day, one of the elders got sick and so forgot to get a replacement to watch over the two sisters. As the two await their sensei to show up for their lessons, they become bored from the lack of activity, and so the trouble begins…

_

* * *

Divine Realm _

"Miho-chan, I'm so bored," the young goddess said. She looked to be around five years old. She had light turquoise colored hair that was up in two pigtails, falling all the way down to her feet. She had big light reddish eyes, which could suspiciously be called pink, framed by long, thick lashes. She had smooth round cheeks, a button nose, and full lips, which were at the moment in a pout. She wore a bright pink kimono, which brought out her eyes, with violet rims. Various bracelets were adorned on her two small wrists, a pair of dangling earrings hanging from her earlobes, and a number of other jeweled accessories clinging to her.

"I wonder what is taking Akira-san so long to come?" the other young goddess asked. She looked to be older than the other, maybe around seven years old. The two looked exactly alike, except this goddess's hair was an aqua color, and her eyes were a forest green color. Her kimono was bright green, to complement her eyes, with baby blue rims.

"I don't know, and I don't care. I don't want to learn about dumb old boring history anyways. I want to do something fun!" Mano complained, pouting at having to wait in the classroom for what seemed like an eternity, when it has only really been five minutes.

"What do you want to do then Mano-chan?" Miho looked at her younger sister, silently agreeing with her. Though Miho wanted to do something too, she was still thinking about their last punishment for skipping a lesson and going out to play.

"I know, lets try that new spell we learned!" Mano said excitedly.

"You mean the binding soul and body spell?" Miho asked. She suddenly forgot about their last punishment and all of the warnings the elders had given them. Instead, she thought of all the fun it would give her and Mano, watching the mortals that they pulled the trick on.

"Yeah, yeah, that one. We could each choose two people to practice on."

"Hmmm…"

"Pretty please nee-chan, with a cherry on top," Mano pleaded with big puppy eyes.

"All right. How can I resist my cute little imotou?"

"Thank you nee-chan." The two sisters hugged each other, jumping up and down in excitement. "Lets go right now!"

"All right, but we have to be careful so that we don't get caught." The two grinned mischievously and disappeared, heading towards the Mortal Realm.

_

* * *

Tajo; Kimoto Residence_

"Tomoyo, come one, we're going to be late for dinner," a young girl shouted. She was an energetic girl that had just reached the age of sixteen, and was growing into a very beautiful woman. Though petite, she had all of the right proportions and curves to turn the heads of men. Her long auburn hair was thick and slightly wavy, and her bangs framed her oval face. Her skin was slightly tan from spending so much time playing out in the sun. Many however would argue that her large emerald eyes were her best attributes by far.

Turning around to face her cousin, the girl giggled as she skipped ahead. A short distance behind her, her cousin was jogging to catch up with her.

"Well it's not my fault that you fell asleep in the garden and would not wake up Sakura-chan," the other girl said. This girl had also recently reached the age of sixteen, but was two months older than her baby cousin. The two cousins shared the same physique, though Tomoyo was slightly taller and had a rather pale complexion compared to Sakura's bronze skin. Tomoyo had straight, waist-length ebony hair and startling amethyst eyes.

"But I was tired. It's all Touya's fault for telling us ghost stories last night. I couldn't sleep one wink because every little sound scared me."

Tomoyo laughed. She knew about Sakura's fear very well. The two girls have lived together in the same house as far as they could remember. This was because their mothers were fraternal twins and had vowed since childhood that they would always live together. So when the twins married, they all pitched in to buy a house (more like mansion, but they like to be modest. :P), placed under the surname Kimoto, and all moved in. Luckily, it was big enough for all of them to live in comfortably without getting in each other's way.

It was unfortunate however that Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother, died shortly after having Sakura. Fujitaka, Sakura's father, never thought about moving out however, for he thought it was best that his children have a good female role model. Since Sonomi lived in the house, there could not have been a better person who could have helped him look after his children when Nadeshiko passed away.

Being such a close knit family, most of the times the two viewed each other as sisters rather than cousins. They were the best of friends and even shared the same room, because Sakura had always had the fear of sleeping in a dark room all by herself, afraid that if she did, ghosts and monsters under her bed would attack her.

"Come on Sakura-chan, you know that ghosts do not exist. You are sixteen now, too old to believe those stories."

"I know, but I can't help it. I'm still scared. It's all Touya's fault anyways for telling me those stories when we were kids."

"I'm seriously going to have to talk to uncle so he can do something about you. Maybe he knows a friend who can cure you of your childish fear."

"Hey," Sakura said indignantly and chased Tomoyo, who was now ahead of her.

They were crossing the back yard to reach their house when a loud popping sound in front of them made them stop. Floating in front of them was a little girl in a pink kimono and light turquoise hair, who looked to be about five years old.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked hesitantly, holding onto her cousin. The little girl giggled before she started to chant.

(Note this chant is very important to the story.)

_"Make two bodies meet as one,_

_Join in mind, body and soul._

_A test to see who has won,_

_Finding him is your goal._

_One by daylight, starting by sunrise,_

_One by nighttime, starting at sunset._

_Get the ones who fulfill the ties,_

_One shot at love is all you get._

_Start now, don't waste any time,_

_Let the game begin after my rhyme."_

The two girls screamed as a bright light suddenly surrounded them. They both fainted, but only one body hit the ground.

_

* * *

Tajo; Outside Kimoto Residence _

Miho giggled, watching the scene. Mano popped next to her a second later. "Imotou-chan, that was fantastic! I think you have finally really gotten the knack for that spell!"

"Well of course," Mano said confidently, "I had my nee-chan teach me how to do the spell."

The two giggled before Miho spoke up. "All right then, it'll be a while before they wake up, so lets go find two other people for me to practice on."

"Yeah, lets go. I bet that you will do it fluw–, flew–, flowlessly," Mano said excitedly.

"You mean flawlessly."

"Yeah, yeah, that word that Chika always says."

"Hehehehe. Why thank you for your confidence in me Mano-chan," Miho responded, before two loud popping sounds erupted, and the two were gone.

_

* * *

Hai Sai; Li Estate _

"Eriol, come on, the elders are going to be mad if we are late," a young man said. He was quite tall, several inches taller than the average man in their city. He had broad shoulders and very toned, lean muscles that were a result from all of the training that the elders had him undergo. He would have quite the angelic face if a frown was not always present, but still he looked quite attractive. His chestnut hair was very unruly, always in disarray, and framed his face, which gave a roguish look. His eyes were an amazing shade of amber, and would be one of his best features if they were not so cold. It was a rare occasion for those eyes to show any signs of warmth in them ever since the death of the boy's father. However, if one looked very closely, there would be instances where his guard would be let down and one could see the lonely, hurt boy that still mourned the death of his father.

"All right Syaoran-kun, no need to get your feathers all riled up," the other young man said. He too was quite tall, was an inch taller than the other gentleman to be exact. Unlike his cousin however, Eriol was not as built, despite going through almost the exact same training as Syaoran, although he did have a long, toned figure. This could partly be due to the fact that Eriol enjoyed reading, and spent more of his spare time reading a good book or talking with others about current events, while Syaoran would prefer to train of course. Eriol's hair was about the same length as Syaoran's, but his azure locks were not as wild as his cousin's, but actually quite tame. Framed by his wire-rim glasses, his azure eyes would often also hold much warmth and amusement, rather than the cold look that Syaoran had.

"Well unlike you, you lazy pig, I do not intend to be given more training as punishment for being late," Syaoran responded, sending a cold glare at Eriol.

Eriol rolled his eyes at Syaoran's act. Though to outsiders, Syaoran may often seem overly cold and never appreciate any of those around him, Eriol knew better. The two boys had grown up together, and though Syaoran would never really admit it, he depended greatly on Eriol's support after his father's accident. Deep down, Syaoran had never really gotten over the fact that his father was gone. He therefore relied on his mask of indifference to shield himself from getting too attached to others so that he would never be hurt as bad as he had been.

Though Eriol, along with Syaoran's mother and sisters and their other cousin Mei Lin, could see through Syaoran's mask, no one else could. Syaoran allowed his special people to have access to the real him, and when in the privacy of his own home, he would openly show his affection for his family. When outside the protection of his house however, Syaoran always adorned his indifferent, pessimistic façade, and this prevented others from ever really getting to know him. Encouraged by the elders to keep his front, Syaoran never saw fit to follow his family's advice to let his guard down around what he viewed as "outsiders". Therefore, though he would never admit it, Syaoran sometimes felt lonely, for he didn't have anyone else he could associate with.

"Hey, I resent that comment about being a lazy pig."

"But it is true nonetheless."

"Aw, my cute little cousin, don't be so mean."

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"But it's true, so why do I have to stop?"

"Cause I said so," Syaoran barked.

"Now, now Syaoran-kun, that is no way to speak to your elder." Eriol smirked.

"You are only two days older than me."

"But I am still older, and have been considered to be a fully matured and responsible adult at the age of eighteen for a longer period than you have." Syaoran growled. Eriol laughed at his cousin.

They stopped and were immediately on their guard when they heard a loud popping sound come from in front of them. Having just come out of the training grounds with their swords, the two young men unsheathed their weapons and held it at the ready incase what they heard was an enemy's attack. To their surprise, floating in the air was what looked like a seven year old girl with aqua hair wearing a lime green kimono.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Syaoran asked curtly, his voice still full of suspicion. Trained to never underestimate their opponents, the two looked at the girl intently, never letting their eyes stray away from their target.

Ignoring the stares of the two young men, the little girl giggled before she started to chant.

(This chant is important too. Make sure to note the differences between this one and the last.)

"_Make two bodies meet as one,_

_Join in mind, body and soul._

_A test to see who has won,_

_Finding her is your goal._

_One by daylight, after sunrise,_

_One by nighttime, after sunset._

_Get the ones who fulfill the ties,_

_One shot at love is all you get._

_Start now, don't waste any time,_

_Let the game begin after my rhyme."_

Once the incantation was over, the two boys yelled in surprise as a bright light surrounded them. They both passed out, but only one body hit the ground. The little goddess laughed, admiring her work, before she disappeared.

_

* * *

A/N_: Yeah, my first chapter is complete. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I will be very appreciative if you did. Anyways, thank you sooooooooooooooooo much for those of you who have left a review for me on the prologue. You peps are the best! (I use peps for people, don't ask me why, I just do.) 

To clear up KawaiiInuyasha14841's question, well, the gods/spirits don't really get sick. It's more like what is happening in the area that they protect influences them. So if something bad happens there, then the god/spirit has a bad day and/or is temporarily turned evil for that period of time. If however everything is good and prosperous, then the god/spirit has a good day and/or is good (as in not evil). So yeah, I hopes that makes sense and that I didn't just confuse you more. :P

Also, another thing to know that I forgot to mention in the prologue, though most of the spirits/gods are essentially good (except on their bad days of course), there are some spirits/gods that are evil, but you'll learn more about that later in the story when it becomes more relevant and important to the plot.

_Next Chapter_: I don't know exactly when I can update, but I'll try to aim for September 15.

_Preview_: How will Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol react when they learn what has happened to them? How will their families react?


	3. Chapter 2, Switch Bodies

**2 Bodies, 4 Souls**

By Monkey Kix Ass

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

_Note_: Hi peoples. This is my first CCS story, so I hope you like it. Please remember to leave reviews to help me develop my story. Flames are accepted. Oh, and check out my _A/N_, cause I'll answer questions posted or any other extra clibbit there that I might have made a mistake on or forgot to include and all that other stuff.

_Summary_: See Prologue

_Story So Far_: Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol have all been put under the spell of the two little goddesses. What's going to happen now?

_First Published_: 09/02/06

_Most Recent Revision_: –

_Number of Times Revised_: 0

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

(…) Author Commentary

**Chapter 2: Switch Bodies**

_

* * *

_

The two girls screamed as a bright light suddenly surrounded them. They both fainted, but only one body hit the ground.

_…_

_Once the incantation was over, the two boys yelled in surprise as a bright light surrounded them. They both passed out, but only one body hit the ground. The little goddess laughed, admiring her work, before she disappeared._

_

* * *

Tajo; Kimoto Residence_

"I see Tomoyo over here," a young man shouted. The tall, lean figure with black hair and large chocolate eyes ran towards the limp form on the ground. He fell down next to the prone figure and picked her up into his arms.

Three other adults trailed behind the young man. One was a tall man with auburn hair and chocolate eyes. The other was an average-height woman with short dark brown hair and oval amethyst eyes. The last person was a man who was slightly taller than average-height with dark violet, almost black, hair. (Hum…I wonder who these four people could be? Lol :P)

"Tomoyo," the woman shouted. Sonomi collapsed next to her daughter and pulled her child from the young man's arms.

Tomoyo slowly woke up. Her eyes gradually opened, but her vision was still quite blurry. "Mom?"

"Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine mom."

"Tomoyo, where's Sakura," the young man, named Touya, demanded. Tomoyo looked confused, and continued to stare at him blankly. "Where is she," he shouted, loosing his cool.

Tomoyo stared at him blankly.

'I'm right here Touya, what are you talking about?'

'How can he not see Sakura?' Tomoyo thought confused, then looked around her. 'Wait, where are you Sakura? I can't see you either.'

'I'm right here…I'm not quite sure either. But I'm looking at Touya's face right now.'

'Well I'm looking at his face too…' Slowly comprehension dawned on the both of them.

The other four looked at Tomoyo, worry evident on each of their faces. For a few seconds after Touya's shout, Tomoyo looked as if she were in a daze. After a few more seconds however, her eyes opened widely.

'Sakura! You're in my body!'

'What am I going to do? How are we going to convince them that I'm in you? What's going on?'

'I don't know. Lets calm down and think this out. Now what is the last thing you remember?'

'The last thing I remember is that little girl.'

'I remember that too! So she must be behind this somehow!'

'She looked really familiar, but who is she, and how could she do something like this?'

'I don't know, but she does look familiar…'

'How are we going to–"

'Wait, I remember who she is!'

Tomoyo suddenly got up and ran towards the house. The four adults looked at her worriedly and followed her. Tomoyo ran into her room and rummaged through her backpack. She pulled out a history textbook and started to flip through it, stopping when she found the right page. There was a picture of two little girls, one of whom was the little girl that they had seen.

'Oh no, we've been cursed by the hoax sisters,' Tomoyo thought.

'Nani! What are we going to do? How are we supposed to break the spell cast by a goddess?'

The four adults barged into Tomoyo's room.

"Ok Tomoyo sweetie, what's going on?" Takumi (his name means artisan), Tomoyo's father, asked.

"Do you know where Sakura is?" Fujitaka (Sakura's father, for those of you who don't know) asked more gently than his son had earlier.

Just then the sun began to set, and a bright light lighted up the room. After it disappeared, Sakura was left standing where Tomoyo had been, and there was no sight of Tomoyo anywhere.

_

* * *

Hai Sai; Li Estate _

The sun had already begun to set, and in a few more minutes, it would have completely disappeared from view.

"Quick, I see one of the young masters over here," a voice called out. A few moments later, four more figures rushed to the side of an unconscious Syaoran. Two of the guards kneeled down next to the young man, one checking his vital signs and to see if he had any injuries, while the other trying to wake the boy up.

"Master Syaoran, do you hear me?"

"Urgh, what's going on?" Syaoran asked awkwardly as he tried to sit up straight. Unfortunately, he got up too quickly and so got quite a headache as blood raced up to his head, trying to catch up with his sudden action.

"You've been missing for almost half an hour now young master," said the man (I'm going to be numbering the guards so that I don't confuse myself while writing this little part; so lets say that the first guy was guard #1 and that this guy is guard #2) who had been checking Syaoran's vital signs.

"Half an hour?" asked Syaoran, confused

"Yes young master," guard #1 answered. "Both you and Master Eriol were late to meet the Elders."

"The Elders had waited for five minutes for the both of you before sending several of us out," guard #3 continued (he's the one who spotted Syaoran).

Syaoran still had a confused look on his face. He wanted to say 'Oh', but new that would make him sound like a simpleton, which could be led to say that he was week, and as the heir to the Li clan, he could not afford to appear weak in anyway.

'Give up on that no being weak thing Syaoran, that way of thinking is just stupid.'

'Who said that?'

'Who do you think Syaoran-kun?'

"Master Syaoran, do you know where Master Eriol is?" asked guard #4.

"What are you talking about? He should be around here somewhere. He was just with me…"

'Wait, where are you? I can hear you, but I can't see you anywhere.'

'Where do you think I am Syaoran-kun? In your mind maybe?'

"What are you talking about? You can't be in my mind. Now stop playing games and come out of hiding," Syaoran demanded, totally confusing the guards. They looked at him worriedly, wondering if he had somehow wounded his head when he fell down or something.

'I can't come out.' Eriol replied calmly.

"Oh yeah, and why not?" Now the guards were getting really worried. They were looking at each other desperately, none knowing what to do. They were all fighters. They didn't know how to deal with this circumstance.

'Because I'm in your body, oh all mighty smart one. Why else can no one but you hear me? If you haven't noticed yet, the guards are all giving you weird looks.' Hearing that statement, Syaoran finally paid attention to his surroundings, and sure enough, the guards were all regarding him warily.

'Darn, what are we going to do now?' Syaoran thought, willing Eriol to hear him.

'Well, maybe if you get up and start dancing around them in circles.'

'I'm serious Eriol! Stop goofing around!'

'All right, all right Mr. grumpy pants. I assume you could always pretend that that never happened and just tell them to follow you back to the house. That will avoid the questions.'

'All right, I'll do it your way I guess.'

Before any of the guards could question him, Syaoran stood up, thereby slightly shocking them into silence. They looked at him expectantly, hoping that he would provide a plausible explanation for what had just occurred. To their disappointment, Syaoran didn't answer their unasked questions, but instead changed the subject all together.

"Lets get back to the house," Syaoran told them gruffly, and started walking back to the building quite a distance away.

"But Master Syaoran, what about Master Eriol?" guard #5 asked.

"That clumsy person will find his way back to the house by himself. Lets go, I don't want to keep the Elders waiting for much longer."

As the guards meekly followed him in silence, Syaoran was having a silent conversation with Eriol in his head.

'So what exactly happened? The last thing that I remembered was that little girl,' thought Syaoran.

'Same here; that little girl probably has something to do with this then.'

'No dugh Akira (it's just a random name that I chose; it means intelligence or brightness. Considering that this isn't Earth but another planet called Haruka, there probably isn't an Einstein, so I'm just using this name to symbolize Einstein for the phrase to work; lame yeah I know, but I'm just in a weird mood right now. ;P). How did you ever figure that out I wonder?'

'Well it's not like you're any better Mr. I think I'm so high and mighty but really I'm just a spoiled baby.'

'Your insults are pathetic, you know that Eriol?'

'Yeah, whatever. But anyway, back to that little girl. I'm starting to have a nagging feeling that I've seen her somewhere. I just can't put my finger on it.'

'Now that you mention it, she does look familiar. But who could she be? I don't recall seeing her at any of the social events or meetings that we've been out to with the Elders, and I'm sure she's not part of the clan.'

'That's it!'

'Wait, what's it? You know who she is?'

'Maybe. I have a hunch, but I need to check a book from the library to be sure. Hurry up and get back to the house and go to the library.'

Without further ado, Syaoran ran back towards the house. The guards, seeing him sprint ahead, hurried up and tried to catch up with him. Once they reached the main house, instead of turning left to go meet the Elders in the conference room, Syaoran turned right and headed deeper into the mansion. The noise that they had made entering the house caught the attention of most of the occupants of the house, and they all followed the noise to the library. Inside, they all found Syaoran with a book in his hands, disbelief written on his face.

'Darn it! It's the hoax sisters!' they both thought.

Meanwhile, the sun had just finished setting outside. Before anyone could utter a word, a blinding light surrounded Syaoran. The light faded after a few seconds, and in place of Syaoran standing in the middle of the library, Eriol stood there all by himself, with no visible trace of the previous boy to be found anywhere.

_

* * *

A/N_: Super dy duper! Second chapter complete! Again, thank you all who left me a review. I love you peps. I also hope you appreciate that I posted this chapter up early. I'm skipping finishing my summer homework for this, and school starts very soon! I am so screwed, but yeah, I guess that's what I get for being a lazy procrastinator. 

Oh, if anyone wants to know, Haruka means far off. So yeah, it seemed fitting for this story since it's an AU.

To clear up any potential questions about the time of the body switches, you guys remember how I told you to pay attention to the differences in the two incantations? Well, Mano says "one by daylight, starting by sunrise, one by nighttime, starting at sunset," while Miho says, "one by daylight, after sunrise, one by nighttime, after sunset." Therefore, the time that Sakura and Tomoyo switch bodies are different from the time that Syaoran and Eriol switch bodies. So yeah, I hope that clears that. If you have any more questions about the switch, go ahead and leave a comment.

Ano, I'd also like to apologize to KawaiiInuyasha14841 for spelling her (I'm assuming that you are a girl, but if you are a guy, then I'm sorry) name wrong. I'll try not to misspell anyone else's name again, but if for some reason I do, just let me know and sorry in advance.

_Next Chapter_: Don't know when I can update next. We'll have to see how much homework I'll get once I start my classes. But reviews are a very good motivator for updating chapters more quickly.

_Preview_: How will everyone react once they fully comprehend what has happened to these four youths? How will they fix this?


End file.
